princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Destination
Destination is the last track to the album Rikkai Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= ぎらついた太陽が　指し示すのは未来？ 渇ききる心に　熱い風が煽るさ 限界なら　軽く越えて　みつけるのは自分 ゆずれないこの場所で　誓いあったプライド 対戦(あいて)するすべてで　最高の流儀(ルール)だね 興す夢　貫くだけ　光と影　刻む絆 打ちのめせ！ Keep on fighting!! We're winners! Keep on running! 望むのは　ひとつだけ　勝利の道へ 研ぎ澄ませ！ Keep on playing! We're fighters! Keep on going!! 阻むものなど何もない ざわめいた傍観者　打ち砕くのは勝者 ざらついた感覚　見せてあげるよ Perfect Game 果たすべき　存在意義　すべてを賭け　掴む勝利 奪い取れ！ Keep on fighting!! We're winners! Keep on running! 選ぶのは　ひとつだけ　頂上(トップ)の場所さ 突き進め！ Keep on going!! We're fighters! Keep on shining! 手に入れるのは　常勝(しょうり)の先 熱い潮流(ながれ)を創る　受け継ぐ使命 強さの証明(あかし)だね You're losers? or be winners? We're fighters! Going my way! 灼きつくせ！ Don't Stop Moving! We're winners! Keep on running! 打ちのめせ！ Keep on fighting!! 研ぎ澄ませ！ Keep on playing! 真(おもい)なら　止まらない　勝利の明日へ 奪い取れ！ Keep on fighting!! We're winners! Keep on running! 阻むものなど　何もない |-| Romaji= Giratsui ta taiyō ga sashishimesu no wa mirai? kawakikiru kokoro ni atsui kaze ga aoru sa genkai nara karuku koe te mitsukeru no wa jibun yuzure nai kono basho de chikaiatta puraido taisen (ai te) suru subete de saikō no ryūgi (rūru) da ne okosu yume tsuranuku dake hikari to kage kizamu kizuna uchinomese! Keep on fighting!! We're winners! Keep on running! nozomu no wa hitotsu dake shōri no michi e togisumase! Keep on playing! We're fighters! Keep on going!! habamu mono nado nani mo nai zawamei ta bōkan sha uchikudaku no wa shōsha zaratsui ta kankaku mise te ageru yo Perfect Game hatasu beki sonzai igi subete o kake tsukamu shōri ubaitore! Keep on fighting!! We're winners! Keep on running! erabu no wa hitotsu dake chōjō (toppu) no basho sa tsukisusume! Keep on going!! We're fighters! Keep on shining! te ni ireru no wa jōshō (sho u ri) no saki atsui chōryū (nagare) o tsukuru uketsugu shimei tsuyo sa no shōmei (akashi) da ne You're losers? or be winners? We're fighters! Going my way! yakitsukuse! Don't Stop Moving! We're winners! Keep on running! uchinomese! Keep on fighting!! togisumase! Keep on playing! ma (omoi) nara tomara nai shōri no ashita e ubaitore! Keep on fighting!! We're winners! Keep on running! habamu mono nado nani mo nai |-| English= Is the glaring sun pointing to the future? A hot wind is stirring up in our dry hearts When we exceed our limits with ease, we can find ourselves We committed ourselves to our pride in this place we won't hand over We play with everything we have, isn't it the best rule It's only piercing through the dream we want to revive, light and shadow carve our bonds Knock it down! Keep on fighting!! We're winners! Keep on running! We wish only for one thing, the victory road Sharpen it! Keep on playing! We're fighters! Keep on going!! There's nothing blocking our way The spectators are cheering loudly, the ones who crush everyone are winners With roughened senses, we'll show you a perfect game You should accomplish it, it's your reason of existence, bet everything, be victorious Take it! Keep on fighting!! We're winners! Keep on running! We choose only one thing, the place on the top Push on! Keep on going!! We're fighters! Keep on shining! We're holding the tip of invincibility The mission we inherited that causes hot tides It's the proof of our strenght You're losers? or be winners? We're fighters! Going my way! Let it burn! Don't Stop Moving! We're winners! Keep on running! Knock it down! Keep on fighting!! Sharpen it! Keep on playing! These feelings won't stop, they'll carry on to the victorious tomorrow Take it! Keep on fighting!! We're winners! Keep on running! There's nothing blocking our way Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics